


A Mission Gone South

by kelseycurtis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Clones, Doggy Style, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dubious Consent, F/M, Floor Sex, Hair-pulling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Raven was sent to find Agent Barton after he was compromised, however she found a little more than she bargained for.





	A Mission Gone South

Ravens P.O.V

I awoke, a dull throb going through my skull. I was sat up, my wrists and ankles bound with rope. The last thing I remember was chasing Agent Barton down an alleyway before there was a familiar presence behind me. And now I was here. My mission to get Barton back had gone a little south but unless I came back to SHEILD headquarters empty handed my mission was still underway. I would not fail Fury. The room was dark, the walls made from exposed brick. Fury hadn't really explained why Barton had become compromised, so I made sure to be extra weary. The sooner my captor shows themselves the better. As if reading my thoughts, I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I braced myself for whoever my captor was.

I felt large hands on my shoulders before there were lips by my ear.   
“Hello, my love,” Loki whispered in my ear, nipping at the lobe.  
I tensed up, fear in the pit of my stomach. So that’s why Fury had been vague with the details. He knew if he told me Loki was involved I would have refused straight away. Loki ran his fingers through my hair, making a sound of contentment.   
“Its lovely too see you again my dear, such a shame about the circumstances,” Loki continued.  
He came around to face me, pulling up another chair and sitting opposite me. 

His hair had grown since I'd seen him last. There was a pain in his eyes even though he was smirking. It worried me a little. His armour was now black and green instead of green and gold. It looked good on him. Loki watched me carefully, his eyes drinking in every inch of me as if memorizing me.   
“What did you do to Agent Barton?” I asked.  
“Just a little hypnotism, nothing more. Perhaps I should do the same to you, have you bend to my will, carry out every order like a good little slave,” he taunted.  
His smirk told me exactly what kind of orders he would give me. I looked at him with pure disgust.  
“Dont worry my love, I'd rather have the real you, not some lifeless puppet,” Loki continued.

“Oh, how reassuring,” my voice dripping with sarcasm, “are you going to tell me why I'm here?”  
“You know the answer to that. I thought I'd finally visit this beautiful planet you claim to love so much. Although frankly I dont see the appeal. The only good thing about this place is the one thing I took from it and I will take you again,” Loki explained.  
“I think my boss might have something to say about that.”  
“What will it take to convince you my love?”  
“Nothing you can say will convince me.”  
“That I dont deny. However, I can use other methods.”

I braced myself, having a pretty good idea what his other methods would include. I would resist. I had too. Giving into him was not an option. Loki knew how stubborn I was, arguing with me was useless but bringing my body and human desires into the equation would normally be my breaking point. Loki smirked and sat back in his chair as if getting comfy. I frowned, before it dawned on me. He wouldn’t even have to lift a finger to get me to give in. A set of hands were massaging my shoulders to stop me being so tense. He’d cloned himself and he would do it again until I caved in.   
“Your always so tense my love, you should let me help you relax,” Loki taunted.  
I didn’t respond, opting to remain quiet and focus. I took a deep breath to keep calm. But those hands were really working out all my knots and kinks. 

I could feel myself relaxing into his touch already. I gripped the arm rests of the chair trying my best not to focus on his hands. The clone pulled my hair, forcing a small sound from me.   
“Why deny what you want my love?” Loki asked.  
“Its wrong.”  
“You’re the only one who thinks that. There was a time you wouldn't have said no to me.”  
“And then you tried to destroy Joutenheim. I’m not into genocide.”  
Loki rolled his eyes before another clone appeared, this one knelt between my legs. I wanted to kick it away but remembered the restraints. The first clone started kissing and nipping at my neck. I bit my lip, desperate to keep quiet. 

My breathing was noticeably heavier now. The clone between my legs ran his hands up my thighs before continuing its journey north. It cupped my breasts through my uniform, squeezing and kneading them. Pleasure ran through me, settling between my legs. I closed my eyes, inwardly cursing myself for being so weak when it came to his touch. The second clone thumbed my nipples through my tight uniform until they were noticeable through the material. I let out a small whine, the heat between my legs growing into an ache. The clone took the zip of my uniform between its teeth and pulled it down, stopping at my belly. The first clone pushed the material apart until my breasts were exposed. 

The second began to tease me by circling a finger ever so lightly around my nipple. I arched, desperate for more, for contact. The second leaned down taking one in his mouth, caressing the nub with his tongue. I cursed, my knuckles now turning white with how hard I was gripping the arm rests. The second bit down on my nipple, tugging at it until I whined. His fingers twisted and pinched the other one. He continued to switch between the two motions. I looked over at the real Loki who was watching with pure fascination, stroking his now noticeable erection through his robes. I couldn’t hold back my moans anymore, whining and arching into the touch of the clones. 

I needed more, I needed one of them to quell the heat between my legs. But that wouldn’t come without begging. The first clone turned my head to the side and kissed me hard. I accepted the kiss eagerly, giving myself over to pleasure. The second clone untied the rope around my ankles, freeing my legs.   
“Do you want more, my love?” Loki asked.  
I attempted to speak but could only respond with a moan. Loki smirked, chuckling to himself.   
“P-please,” I managed.   
The first clone untied my wrists before helping me to my feet. The second clone had vanished now as the first led me over to the real Loki. Loki pulled me on to his lap so that I was straddling him. 

He kept a possessive grip on my hip as the first clone also vanished. Loki used his free hand to tangle his fingers through my hair and pull me into a heated kiss. I kissed him back, rolling my hips against his. Loki groaned, nipping at my bottom lip.   
“I’ve waited too long to have you again. You are mine. My queen,” he spoke.  
Then fucking take me already. I’ve waited just as long. Loki freed himself from his clothes, his cock now full hard with a bead of precome glistening on the tip. Loki used his magic to rid me of my clothes. Loki lowered me down onto his cock, both of us moaning at the missed contact.   
“I’ll never tire of how you feel, wrapped so tight around me,” he breathed. 

Loki started a hard pace, his fingers digging into my hips hard enough that I would likely have bruises. I wrapped my arms around him and did my best to start my own pace, but it was proving difficult as my feet were barely touching the floor like this. Loki could sense my struggle and changed the pace, lowering me to the floor. He turned me round so that I was on all fours before pushing back into me. I moaned loud, the sound seeming to echo a little in the room. Loki pulled my hips flush against his, fucking me hard and deep. My moans became louder at the pace, the fingers scraping against the floor as I tried to find something to grip. 

Loki grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled back hard, the sting of my scalp mixing with the pleasure perfectly. I moaned his name, pushing myself back onto him. Loki growled, using my hair as leverage to fuck me. His hips slammed against mine over and over, his pace not faltering once. My orgasm was building quickly but I needed just that little bit more to help push me over the edge. I knew I would be sore the next morning but right now I didn’t care, not with how good it felt.   
“Loki, please,” I whined.   
He reached between us, rubbing my clit quickly.   
“Cum for your king, let me feel it,” he growled in my ear. 

I knew he was also close. I leaned into his touch, my moans growing louder each second. A few more strokes and I was coming apart for him, moaning his name as well as a few curses. Loki continued fucking me through my orgasm, until he too reached his own climax with a low groan. I made a small sound as I felt him fill me with his seed. I collapsed, laying on my back so I could look at him. We both just watched each other, both breathing heavily. Loki glanced between my legs and tutted. He pressed two fingers into my heat, forcing his cum back into me. I whined, unsure if I could take anymore. He leaned down to kiss me, silencing me. Once he was satisfied he removed his fingers and placed them by my lips. I sucked them clean of our mixed fluids. I could tell from the look in his eyes that this night was far from over.


End file.
